


Day 5: Cemetery

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Vampires, ghost patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Logan stepped out of his car and clicked on his flashlight. He didn’t need it, the moon was full, but he’d rather not stumble over anything. He was going to lose enough blood tonight without accidentally cracking his head open on a gravestone.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Day 5: Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, guys. This just happened

Logan stepped out of his car and clicked on his flashlight. He didn’t need it, the moon was full, but he’d rather not stumble over anything. He was going to lose enough blood tonight without accidentally cracking his head open on a gravestone. 

Grabbing his TARDIS lunchbox from his passenger seat, he locked the door and shut it. The sound echoed throughout the area in a ghostly manner. 

He stopped and watched for a moment, before sighing and making his way to the crypt in the center of the old cemetery. With practiced ease, he knocked three times on the heavy metal door and then took three precise steps backwards. 

As Logan landed the last step, the crypt door swung open and two men tumbled out, fighting with each other to be the first. 

“Gentlemen.”

The two looked up at him from the ground, their eyes gleaming red in the light of his flashlight. 

Both of them grinned, sharply. One bounded up and wrapped his arms around Logan’s shoulders, ignoring the dirt on his less-than pristine funerary outfit. The other stood up carefully and dusted off his almost immaculate matching attire. 

Logan patted Remus on the head. The two had died young, one of consumption and the other because the local villagers thought he’d cursed his own brother. 

Neither remembered how they became vampires. 

Logan only knew that after he’d accidentally woken them upon starting his job as a night watchman at the cemetery, he’d had to get them up to date on modern society and customs. 

“Loo! I’m hungry!”

Oh, and also feed them.

“Yes, I am as well! Why does it have to be Remus’ turn?”

Logan fed them each once a week, with two days in between so he could recover the lost blood and not endanger his own well-being. They didn’t necessarily need to eat that often, but it was better to give them small meals more often than have them need a large meal once. 

“That is how the schedule is arranged, Roman. You ate two days ago, you should be perfectly content without feeding tonight.”

Roman pouted mightily, and Remus let out a small cheer. 

With a small sigh, Logan followed Remus back into the crypt, leaving Roman outside to wait. 

~~~~

Roman pouted as the crypt closed behind his brother and their- lover? Logan was something like that. Feeding was often quite stimulating for the human, when done consensually, so.

Or maybe Logan thought feeding them was just another part of his workday. He’d never made any implications otherwise. 

“What’s up, grumpy gus?”

Patton, one of the resident ghosts, popped up behind him. 

Roman turned and smiled at his friend. 

“Nothing, Father, just a personal matter.”

The old ex-priest put his hands on his hips. 

“Now kiddo, I know the look on your face. You’re not happy, and I’m here to help!”

Sighing, Roman sat down on Patton’s headstone. The two of them had often had conversations like this while Logan and Remus were busy, and Remus had assured him that he and Patton talked when Roman had Logan.

“I just- I think I’m in love with Logan. And I know Remus is. How do we reconcile that? We can’t both have him, can we?”

“Well, kiddo, love is a many splendored thing! It also has many forms. Maybe Logan loves the two of you back!”

“Can one truly love more than one person?”

Patton nodded, resolute. 

“Sure! That’s why I was excommunicated, you know. The Church found out about my boyfriends. And then there was the accident, and- well. I still love them, even though we can’t meet anymore. I’m sure we will meet again someday, when I’ve moved on or they’ve passed. You can definitely love more than one person.”

Roman sighed, and the two of them sat in silence until the crypt door creaked open behind them.

Logan came out, supported by Remus. Roman vacated the headstone so that Remus could gently lower Logan onto it, and the human took the seat gratefully. 

“Have you fed him already?”

Remus tossed the empty lunchbox at Roman’s head.

“See for yourself! He’s full, I’m full, we had a _great_ time.” He winked salaciously. 

In the full moon, with the blood loss, Logan looked almost as pale as the two of them. 

“I am adequate, Roman. Thank you for your concern.”

Roman nodded, but hovered nonetheless. 

“Salutations, Patton.”

“Heya, Lolo! Did you get enough sleep yesterday?”

Logan nodded, and Patton pretended to pat him on the head. Roman could see Patton’s hand pass straight through a few wisps of Logan’s hair. It reminded him of the stark difference between the living and the already dead.

~~~~

Remus wasn’t stupid, despite all claims to the contrary. He knew he was in love with Logan, and _Roman_ was in love with Logan, and that none of that would work out as long as Logan wasn’t in love with them.

So maybe he’d asked a few questions while Logan was still light-headed and reeling from the sensation of being fed from.

Questions like ‘do you like me?’ and ‘do you like Roman?’ and ‘would you be willing to hold hands with us?’ Which was pretty wild, in his opinion. They fed from him on a weekly basis, and that was raunchy, but holding hands was a downright indecent thought! 

But Logan answered yes to each question, and when Remus tested him by asking ‘would you kiss Patton?’ and Logan said no, Remus knew that Logan wasn’t just saying yes because of the high he was currently experiencing. 

So now he had to formulate a plan. A plan to get him and Logan and Logan and Roman together, without messing with anything. 

Oof. 

“Logan!” Plan A. “I think the three of us should date! I mean, not me and Roman, but you and me and you and Roman. As like. A tripod. Or something.”

Plan A was stupidstupid _stupid_ and Logan was going to say no and then he’d quit his job and the they would never see him again and-

“Alright. If that’s amenable to you, Roman?”

Wait, what?

“Yes! Of course! Absolutely!”

“Wait. _What_? You said yes?”

Logan blinked at him.

“Is that not what you wanted me to say?”

Remus shook his head wildly. 

“No, I wanted you to say it, I just didn’t expect you to! This is great! Can I hold your hand?”

Logan grinned and held out his hands. 

“You can hold both, if you like, as long as you let Roman have a turn too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
